Hiljaiset illat
by Tervatar
Summary: Jälleen yksi draamaversio Denethorin ja Finduilasin tarinasta. Boromir ja Faramir hiukan OOC.


Title: Hiljaiset illat

Author: Tervatar aka Annatar

Paring: Finduilas/ Denethor

Rating: PG

Genre: Draama, angst, alussa hiukan fluffykin

Disclaimer: Kaikki hahmot ovat herra Tolkienin, minä hiukan vain runtelen ja lainailen niitä.

Hiljaiset illat

Naisen iholla hohtavat valkeat helmet, joita hän hypistelee kuvajaistaan tuijottaen. Ei ole montaa aikaa siitä, kun tummat hiukset vielä ilakoivat rannikon tuulissa. Nykyään ne ovat siististi kammattuina kiinni, nyt nainen on vaimo tärkeälle miehelle.

Tuleva käskynhaltija ei juuri koskaan kerro rakastavansa, mutta nuori vaimo oppii lukemaan sen hänen tummilta kulmiltaan, hellästä häivähdyksestä miehen katseessa. Ecthelionin poika ei ole kitsas mies; ja vaikka Denethor ei mielellään tuhlaa aikaansa turhuuksiin, hän pitää huolen siitä, ettei valitsemaltaan naiselta koskaan puutu mitään.

Lukemattomina iltoina Finduilas havahtuu mietteistään arastelevaan kosketukseen; Denethor palaa velvollisuuksistaan asettaen kätensä vaimonsa uumalle, hipaisten nenänkärjellään tämän siroa niskaa. Kerta toisensa jälkeen Finduilas puhkeaa pehmeään hymyyn ja nojautuu vasten miehensä rintaa.

_-Tuoksut niin hyvältä_, mies saattaa kuiskata karheasti hänen korvaansa.

_-Pidä minusta kiinni,_ on naisella tapana pyytää, ennen kuin hän suutelee miestään.

Denethorin sylissä on hyvä ja turvallinen olla.

_Sinä olet minun mereni ja taivaani, tuuli jota hengitän._

Kun avioparin häistä on kulunut reilu vuoden kierto, alkaa Finduilas tuntea olonsa huonoksi aamuisin. Naisen sisässä myllertävät onni ja hämmennys hänen vastaanottaessaan uutisen raskaudestaan, Denethor puolestaan on huojentunut ja tyytyväinen. Hän saisi vihdoin perillisen, toivotun lapsen -ja kenties vaimon päivät kuluisivat pienokaisen pauloissa niin, ettei tämä ehtisi pitkästyä. Finduilas ei valita ääneen, mutta mies tietää, että rannikolla kasvaneelle naiselle kiviseen kaupunkiin tottuminen vie aikansa.

Viikkojen kuluessa avioparin hiljainen onni vaihtuu mietteliään etäisyyteen ja varautuneisuuteen. Tuleva käskynhaltija ei aina tiedä miten suhtautuisi tilan herkistämään nuorikkoonsa, naisen nopeasti kyyneltyviin silmiin ja tunteenpurkauksiin; ne saavat hänet tuntemaan olonsa hämmentyneeksi ja kääntämään katseensa jäykästi naisen kasvoista. Tottahan hän rakastaa vaimoaan ja syntymätöntä lastaan, mutta täytyykö sitä todellakin todistella jatkuvasti ja monin eri tavoin? Denethorilla on tärkeitä asioita harteillaan -ja kaunis vaimo, joka tihrustaa kiusallisen usein itkua miehensä rintamukseen takertuen.

Ecthelionin poika on kokenut javiisas mies, mutta tämä tilanne on hänelle entuudestaan tuntematon. Muutaman käsittämättömän ja mihinkään johtamattoman välikohtauksen jälkeen hän alkaavaroa vähiä sanojaan vaimonsa seurassa, miettien itsekseen, mahtaako samanlainen heikotus iskeä kaikkiin siunatussa tilassa oleviin naisiin. Lopulta mies päätyy kuitenkin aina vetämään hentoluisen naisen itseään vasten ja silittämään kömpelösti tämän hiuksia. Uudelleen ja uudelleen hän lupaa itselleen yrittävänsä vastedes olla vaimolleen paremmin läsnä, vaikka ei aina tämän ailahteluja tai mielialoja ymmärtäisikään.

Varhaisena alkukevään aamuna Finduilasin moniksi pitkäksi venähtänyt odotus ja koettelemus palkitaan, kun hän saa viimein syliinsä kurttuisen, kiukkuisesti huutavan lapsen. Nainen ei tahdo uskoa poikaansa todeksi, vaan puhkeaa väsyneisiin kyyneliin ja nukahtaa uupuneena lapsi rinnallaan, esikoisen huudon tyyntyessä vaimeaksi tuhinaksi.

-_Teillä on terve ja voimakas poika,_ tullaan kärttyisälle Denethorille kertomaan.

_-Entä vaimoni, onko hän..._

_-Vaimollanne ei ole hätää,_ hänelle vastataan nopeasti. -_Mutta suottehan hänelle hetken levon ennen kuin menette tervehtimään häntä ja lastanne._

Denethor vetää syvään henkeä hymyn levitessä hitaasti hänen kasvoilleen; huomaamatta pingottuneet hartiat rentoutuvat jälleen. _Poika, hänellä on poika!_

Finduilas hätkähtää unestaan tuntiessaan poskeaan pyyhkäisevän käden ja suudelman otsallaan; silmiään raottaessaan hän kuvittelee hetken näkevänsä miehensä sipaisevan jotakin omaltakin poskeltaan. Avatessaan silmänsä kokonaan nainen näkee todeksi puolisonsa kasvoilla häilähtävän liikutuksen; enää vaimo ei kuvittele uneksivansa miehensä utuisia silmiä ja leuan pehmennyttä linjaa tämän tutkiskellessa lastaan. Mutta hetki on herkkä ja ohitsekiitävä, nostaessaan katseensa uudelleen on Denethor jo hillinnyt tunteensa ylpeän hymyn taakse.

Boromiriksi nimetty esikoinen on vaativa lapsi, sen huomaa pian Finduilas, joka tahtoo hoitaa pienokaisensa itse. Poika huitoo käsillään kiukkuisesti ja antaa totisesti kuulua, milloin kaipaa ravintoa tai kapalonsa ovat vaihtamisen tarpeessa. Miten tuskallisen usein vauva herättääkään äitinsä öisin, ensin itkemällä vatsakipujaan tai nälkäänsä ja sitten puhkeavia hampaitaan; mutta huutavaa lastaan tyynnytellessään nainen tuntee ensimmäistä kertaa olevansa todella tarpeellinen.

Sisimmässään hän iloitsee kauniista lapsestaan ja kaikista niistä askareista, jotka antavat päiville sisällön ja rytmin: rannikon tytär Finduilas saa nyt rakastaa enemmän kuin koskaan.

Tuleva käskynhaltija myhäilee tyytyväisenä vaimoaan ja esikoispoikaansa katsellessaan, lapsi on voimakasluontoinen taistelija jo imeväisiästä saakka. Denethor aikoo pitää huolen siitä, että tulevan käskynhaltijan poika oppii sotataidot heti kun on kasvanut ottaakseen oppia vastaan -mutta mies on kaukaa viisas pitäessään jotkin suunnitelmansa poissa herkän vaimonsa kuuluvilta.

Mutta Boromir, joka syntyessään toi Finduilasin elämälle uuden tarkoituksen, kasvaa; ja tulee aika, jolloin äiti ei enää ole hänen maailmansa keskipiste. Kävelemään ja puhumaan opittuaan hän alkaa kiinnostua äitinsä syliä enemmän taisteluharjoituksista, aseista ja hevosista. Katsoessaan lapsen innosta hohtavia kasvoja tämän kertoessa päivän aikana näkemistään asioista joutuu Finduilas sydämessään luopua jo toisen kerran; tällä kertaa pojastaan. Miten raastavaa onkaan päästää irti, tottua siihen tuskaan, mitä lapsen vaivihkainen varttuminen hänessä aiheuttaa. Harvenevia naiselle jääviä hetkiä alkavat olla päivällisten lisäksi lähinnä iltaiset tuokiot, joina hän laulaa poikansa unten valtakuntaan ja silittää tämän tummaa tukkaa, kunnes harmaat silmät pysyvät levollisesti suljettuina; sillä heti aamutuimaan poika kirmaa innokkaasti talleille tai miesten aseharjoituksia seuraamaan. Denethor puolestaan viipyy velvollisuuksissaan entistä pidempään, hänen hymynsä vaikuttavat vähälukuisemmilta ja vakavammilta -lukuun ottamatta niitä silmäyksiä, joita hän suo vaimolleen kahden kesken tai pojalleen tämän osoitettua vahvuuttaan ja rohkeuttaan.

Mitä vähäisemmäksi naisen aika poikansa ja miehensä kanssa käy, sitä yksinäisemmäksi ja tyhjemmäksi muuttuu hänen olemuksensa. Jälleen Finduilasin mieli käy levottomaksi kivisten seinien sisässä; ja niin paljon kuin hän rakastaakin miestään ja lastaan, haipuu tämä kaikki vähitellen hänen ajatuksistaan meren ja sen suoman vapauden tieltä.

Niin nainen oppii kulkemaan korkeimpaan torniin, josta hän tuijottelee haaveillen kohti etelää ja rannikkoa. Joskus silmänsä sulkiessaan ja kovasti keskittyessään hän saattaa jälleen kuvitella kaukaiset tyrskyt ja rantakallioita ulvottavan viiman, vetää henkeä suolaista ilmaa ahnehtien. Juuri tornista Denethor tottuu hämärän tultua hakemaan häntä, sulkeakseen Finduilasin koleasta viilenneen kehon omaan lämpöönsä ja saatellakseen tämän sisään -jotta pieni Boromir voisi takertua äitinsä helmaan ja kertoa tarmokkaana päivänsä leikeistä. Naisen on pakahduttavaa tietää, että joku on hänestä niin tuskallisen erillinen ja kuitenkin läheisyydessään riippuvainen.

Katsellessaan miehensä otsalle vuosien mittaan kaivautuvia uurteita ja tämän entistä totisempia ilmeitä Finduilasin täyttää levottomuus: sillä eikö hän tiedä, että ajat käyvät synkemmiksi ja on kerran tuleva päivä jolloin heidän oma poikansa kukaties joutuu pahuutta vastaan. Seisoessaan monet hetket kaihoten tornissaan hän toisinaan erehtyy kääntymään kohti itätuulta. Kuunnellen sen petollisia kuiskeita ja luodessaan silmänsä kohti tuon tuulen kotoa tuntee hän kauhun ja puistatuksen kulkevan lävitseen; itäinen taivas on tumma ja mustaakin mustemmat sen varjot. Joskus hän uneksii rauhattomia, näkee kaiken peittyvän kuonaan sekä tuhkaan tai maan kastuvan verestä ja kyynelistä -kunnes herää rinta henkeä täynnä, Denethorin suojelevat kädet ympärillään.

Ajan mittaan naisen kaipaus ja levottomuus, rakkauden tasaantuminen sekä lapsen kasvaminen sulautuvat yhdeksi pitkäksi ketjuksi; unohtamatta pieniä onnenhetkiä tasapainottamassa samankaltaisina kulkevia päiviä. Denethor on yhä enemmän liiaksi keskittynyt velvollisuuksiinsa voidakseen huomioida vaimoaan kaikella sillä ajalla ja hellyydellä, jota tämä mieheltään tarvitsisi. Nainen muistaa ryhtyneensä vaimoksi kiireiselle ja tärkeälle miehelle, jolla on paljon taakkaa harteillaan, mutta miehen kunniantunto ja ahkeruus eivät tuo hänelle lohtua niinä pohjattoman tyhjinä häilähtävinä hetkinä jolloin hän tuntee olevansa yksin ja kaikelta ulottumattomissa. Joskus, joskus ohimennen hän toivoo kitkerästi että saisi vielä olla äitinsä helmoissa eikä tämän hiljaisen rakkauden pakahduttavassa keskiössä.

Finduilasin kiitollisuudella ei ole rajaa hänen huomatessaan odottavansa toista ja kaivattua lasta; silmät hohkaten hiljaista riemua hän kertoo uutisen miehelleen, joka ilahtuu tiedosta ja vaimonsa onnesta niin, että järjestää itselleen perheensä vuoksi kokonaisen illan vapaaksi.

Toisen lapsen kasvaessa sisällään nainen kääntyy vaiteliaana mietteisiinsä. Milloin hän koskettelee hajamielisenä vatsaansa tai unohtuu ajan hukanneena tuijottamaan pitkiksikin ajoiksi kaukaisuuteen, näyttäen joskus lähes unohtavan kuka on ja missä. Tällä kertaa hän ei itke vuolaasti kyynelehtien niin kuin Denethor aluksi pelkää tapahtuvan, vaan usein hän tyytyy hymyilemään haikeasti tuntiessaan miehensä tutkivan katseen itsessään. Mitä lähemmäksi hänen aikansa käy, sitä tyynemmät ja poissaolevammat ovat hänen kasvonsa. Tätä muutosta tuleva käskynhaltija pohtii mielessään, mutta koska Finduilas vastaa hellästi puolisonsa suudelmaan ja viihtyy hänen käsivarsillaan liikoja takertumatta, tyytyy mies hiljaisena tilanteeseen.

Alkusyksyisenä iltapäivänä, ensimmäisten viimapäiden ujeltaessa linnan nurkkauksissa, syntyy vihdoin Gondorin tulevan käskynhaltijan ja rannikon Finduilasin toinen poika, Faramir. Lapsi on syntyessään hivenen pienempi kuin veljensä, mutta hänen päätään peittää tuttu tumma nukka ja hänen hymynsä on kaunis ja tyytyväinen. Pojista nuorempi on tyyni, vähään tyytyvä lapsi, joka nukkuu rauhallisesti milloin äitinsä, milloin jopa uteliaan veljensä sylissä. Kasvaessaan Faramir tarkkailee mietteliäänä maailmaa ihan kuin olisi tehnyt niin jo äitinsä kohdussa ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan taapertaa perheenjäsentensä perässä.

Ei kulu montaa kuukautta Denethorin nuorimmaisen syntymästä, kun miehestä tulee käskynhaltija edesmenneen isänsä sijaan. Jos mies on aikaisemminkin ollut liian vakava ja kiireinen suodakseen tarpeeksi aikaa perheelleen, saavat sitäkin vähää nyt korvata ohimennen painetut suudelmat nuorikon otsaan sekä hajamieliset taputukset poikien selkään tai heidän sekaisiin tukkapehkoihinsa. Joskus käskynhaltija löytää ennen nukkumaanmenoa tovin kertoakseen taruja valtakunnan menneiltä päiviltä, minkä jälkeen Finduilasilla on tapana laulaa lapsilleen isoäitinsä opettama iltalaulu -vaikka pojat ovatkin vielä liian nuoria ymmärtämään kaikkea, mitä laulu sisäänsä kätkee.

Denethorin tarinoidessa Faramirin silmät hohkaavat jännityksestä, Boromir näpertää peitteensä reunaa kysellen varsin pikkutarkkoja kysymyksiä taisteluista ja aseista Finduilasin hymyillessä kiinnostuneesti miehensä kertomuksille. Lopulta mies sipaisee kädellään kummankin lapsensa päätä ja jää vakavailmeisenä ovensuuhun kuuntelemaan vaimonsa kirkasta ääntä. Finduilas suutelee poikiaan otsalle ja pörröttää heidän hiuksiaan unisesta nurinasta välittämättä; joskus hänen on riipaisevan vaikeaa katsoa noita viattomia kasvoja ja tietää, että lapset tulisivat elämään synkkenevässä maailmassa. Ja vaikka vaimo etsii voimaa miehensä kasvoista, eivät huolenjuonteet tai keskittyneestä ajattelemisesta syntyneet kurtut Denethorin tummien silmien välissä suinkaan hälvennä naisen tuntemaa pelkoa.

Boromir ja Faramir oppivat rakastamaan toisiaan lapsuudesta saakka: minne menee Boromir, sieltä löytyy pian myös pikkuveli. Isoveli nauttii pienemmän ihailusta auttaen ja suojellen tätä parhaan kykynsä mukaan; ja Faramirin ollessa vielä liian pieni ratsastamaan oikealla hevosella Boromir lahjoittaa hänelle vanhan puusta veistetyn hevosensa, Asfalothin. Faramir puristaa puista aarrettaan kysellen isoveljeltään jatkuvasti mieltään ihmetyttäviä asioita, eikä Boromir koskaan korota tälle ääntään kuten kysymyksiin kyllästyvä isä tai hengähtele väsyneesti äidin lailla.

Finduilas, hänen hiljaisuutensa muuttuu jälleen surullisuudeksi; usein hän alkaa vaikuttaa paitsi yksinäiseltä myös itkettyneeltä, eikä mikään tunnu enää rauhoittavan tai tyynnyttävän hänen mieltään. Suuresti hän kavahtaa itää ja vahvistuvana aavistuksena rinnassaan tietää, että jonakin päivänä kaikki hänen riipivimmät kauhukuvansa kävisivät toteen. Sydän pelosta raskaana nainen odottaa sitä mustaa maailmaa, jonka lähestymisen hän saattoi miehensä syvenevässä totisuudessa nähdä ja joka hänen poikiaan armottomana odottaisi.

Kerran, kun hän jälleen antaa levottoman sydämensä hengittää korkean torninsa tuulissa, on hänellä Faramir mukanaan. Utelias poika sylissään Finduilas nojautuu yli kivisen reunan, kunnes erehtyy katsomaan liian kauas ja väärään suuntaan; hentoa kehoa raisteleva puistatus käy voimakkaana hänen lävitseen. Hetken nainen kamppailee pitääkseen tasapainonsa äkillisen pyörrytyksen ja mielenkuohun vallassa, mutta kaatuu kivipinnalle puvunmiehustaansa tarrautuva lapsi sylissään. Pojan huuto, se ei lakkaa; eikä lopu myöskään Finduilasin vapina tai tämän rintaa vavisuttavan sydämen epävakaa laukka. Vasta nähdessään poikansa kalpeat kasvot ja paikalle rientäneen palvelijan järkyttyneen ilmeen Finduilas tokenee heikotuksestaan -ja hänen ylitseen kulkee pakahduttavana ymmärrys siitä, että kaikki vapaus on ikuisesti hänelle ulottumattomissa. Hän on kahlittu ja merkitty nainen, sidottu omaan nöyryyteensä ja ikäväänsä; eikä hiljainen ylpeys sallisi hänen jättää rakkaitaan meren kuohujen vuoksi. Eivät hänen pukuaan repivät tuulet enää kykene lievittämään yksinäisyyttä, päinvastoin jokaisella hengenvedollaan hän tuntee yhä selvemmin saavuttamattoman onnen karkaavan ulottuviltaan.

_Älä jätä minua yksin, irralliseksi. Älä anna minun eksyä tähän tyhjyyteen._

Denethor ei mene nukkumaan ennen sydänyötä, ei ennen kuin nuori vaimonsa on varmasti nukahtanut uupumukseen. Käskynhaltija ei tahdo katsoa naista silmiin, nähdä orastavaa heikkoutta tämän kalvakoissa kasvoissa; eikä hän löydä sanoja, jotka osaisi naiselle sanoa. Tämä tuntuu olevan niin kaukana, omissa maailmoissaan, verhottuna kaukaisen katseensa taakse. Ja poika... mitä Finduilas oli aikonut ottaessaan pojan mukaansa? Pakottaen mieltään kiusaavat asiat ajatuksistaan mies käy viimein uneen, mutta päättää ennen sitä käskettää palvelijoita pitämään naisen vuodelevossa, kunnes tämä olisi taas vakaampi ja paremmissa voimissa.

Mutta parempaa aikaa ei tule. Välillä Finduilas jaksaa nousta ja olla jalkeilla koko päivän, mutta silloinkin häntä raastavat palvelijoiden tarkkaavaiset silmäykset ja heidän alituinen läsnäolonsa.

Joskus hän kävelee öisin, havahtuu tuntemattomista paikoista tietämättä miten on niihin joutunut; hätkähtää kosteissa seinissä soiviin hiljaisiin kuiskauksiin tai painajaisiin, jotka saavat hänet itkemään unissaan. Joskus valveilla ollessaankin hän aistii tuskin havaittavaa liikettä kamarin kulmiin lankeavissa varjoissa ja pitkissä käytävissä tai tavoittaa linnaan kuulumattomia ääniä.

Nyt hän kaipaa vain yhtä; enemmän kuin mitään hän halajaa syliinsä lasta. Miten pehmeä olisikaan pienokaisen iho vasten hänen naisenposkeaan, miten turvalliset vauvan pyöreät jäsenet. Mutta hänen kuihtuvan vartalonsa vuodot käyvät niukemmiksi, kunnes lakkaavat kokonaan -eikä hänen toiveensa enää tule todeksi. Haaveen sortuminen heikentää häntä edelleen, eivätkä edes poikien hymyilevät kasvot pysty häntä parantamaan -niin paljon kuin nainen heitä rakastaakin.

Kuitenkin, kun Boromir syöksyy halaamaan äitiään kertoen tykkäävänsä hänestä tai Faramir pyytää silmät vetistäen silittämään kipeän pois Asfalothin kolhiintuneesta jalasta, täyttää hänet niin suuri hellyys ettei sille tiedä vertaa. Hellyys, joka pistää niin että henki karkaa hänen rinnastaan.

Denethor Ecthelionin poika alkaa käydä neuvottomaksi nuoren vaimonsa suhteen. Hän käpertyy hiljalleen omaan kuoreensa, keskittyy entistä tiiviimmin virkatehtäviinsä ja tukeutuu poikiinsa; yhä enemmän hän hautautuu töihinsä päästäkseen katsomasta vaimonsa silmien alla tummenevia varjoja ja katoavia kesakoita. Naisen kauniit puvutkin alkavat käydä hentoisen ruumiin yllä niin väljiksi, ettei palvelusväkeä voi enää estää puhumasta. Käskynhaltija kyllä tuntee itsessään syyttävät katseet kävellessään pitkin linnan käytäviä, mutta ei ymmärrä mitä voisi asialle tehdä. Vaikka mies antaisi melkein mitä tahansa saadakseen vaimonsa jälleen terveeksi, hänkin ymmärtää että nainen on liian heikko kantamaan elämää kohdussaan: raskaus olisi tälle kuolemaksi.

Unettomina öinään mies istuu tuntikausia pimeässä, vaimonsa vuoteen laidalla, kuunnellen naisen katkonaista hengitystä ja valvoen tämän lepoa. Miehen ja vaimon tulisi jakaa kaikki, elää toisilleen, olla toinen toisensa lämpö ja lohtu; mutta Denethor ei enää osaa koskettaa toista, näyttää rakastavansa. Monet kerrat hän ojentaa kätensä silittääkseen naisen kapenevaa selkää vain vetäytyäkseen viime hetkellä takaisin ja puristaakseen sormensa kipeästi vasten kämmentään. On vaikeaa olla hellä, kun pelkää naisen murenevan tomuksi pelkästä hipaisusta.

_Jalkani kaipaavat hiekkaa, lämpöä; tukevaa kalliota alleen._

_Tule, virvoita minut. Ota minut syliisi ja näytä tie kotiin._

Denethor ottaa tehtäväkseen kertoa pojilleen yhä useammin taruja ennen näiden nukkumaanmenoa, milloin äiti on liian väsynyt tavatakseen lapsiaan: hyvinä päivinään nainen edelleen laulaa heille iltaisin, vaikka tämän ennen niin huilumaisena ja puhtaana soiva laulunsa käy vähä vähältä ohuemmaksi ja heikko olo valtaa hänet.

-_Äiti, kuoletko sinä? _Faramir kysyy eräänä hetkenä kirkkaalla äänellä. Finduilasin sanat ovat hetkisen hukassa.

_-Voi rakas, kaikki kuolevat joskus. Mutta minä en kuole vielä pitkään aikaan._

-_Hyvä. Sinä laulat paljon paremmin kuin isi_, poika toteaa huojentuneena. Finduilas nojautuu lähemmäs vetääkseen pojan syliinsä, räpytellen kiivaasti silmiään. Denethor puristaa käsiään tiukasti nyrkkiin, kunnes on aika ohjata pojat pois naisen makuukamarista. Kun lapset ovat menneet, mies tarttuu varovasti vaimonsa käteen ja pitelee tämän sormia hiljaisena omissaan; eikä käskynhaltija päästä hänestä irti ennen kuin kalsean aamuauringon ensimmäiset säteet tunkeutuvat ikkunalasin lävitse. Sillä sisimmässään mies tietää jo sen, mitä ei tahdo ajatella tai tunnustaa.

_Minä haivun... Henkäise minuun, suutele minua ennen kuin voimani ehtyy._

Ja kylmänä talviaamuna, riitteen peittäessä nukkuvan maan, haetaan pojat ja käskynhaltija kiireesti Finduilasin vuoteen ääreen. Boromir kohtaa äitinsä katseen vaitonaisena ja ryhdikkäänä kuin aikuinen mies; Faramirin kasvot henkivät surullista myötätuntoa tämän kuunnellessa äitinsä vaikeaa ja rahisevaa hengitystä. Denethor antaa lasten hyvästellä naisen, joskaan ei kerro näille tilanteen vakavuutta -esikoisensa tiukaksi puristetusta suusta hän tosin näkee Boromirin tietävän. Mutta Faramir, hän ei vielä kokonaan ymmärrä kuolemaa, eikä käskynhaltija tiedä miten sen selittäisi lapselle tämän äidin kuolinvuoteen äärellä.

Finduilasin viimeisen hetken lähestyessä Denethor lähetyttää viimeisen kerran poikansa pois -eihän kuolemaa kestä nähdä moni aikuinenkaan- ja kumartuu jäykästi vaimonsa puoleen.

_-Olen aina rakastanut sinua, _Finduilas kuiskaa heikosti miehelleen, joka antaa päänsä painua vasten naisen olkapäätä. Denethorin kurkkua kuristaa niin, ettei ääntä tahdo syntyä.

_-Miten minä osaan olla? _Denethor kysyy karheasti.

_-Sinun täytyy._

_-Pidä huolta pojista, _Finduilas sanoo viimein, ennen kuin hänen sormensa lakkaavat hyväilemästä miehen mustia suortuvia. Vaimon sydämenlyönnit hiljenevät Denethorin korvissa; hänen omassa rinnassaan jyskyttää nopeammin ja raskaammin kuin koskaan koko eletyn elämän aikana. Hetkessä maailma pysähtyy paikalleen.

Käskynhaltija istuu pimeässä kamarissa ja kallistaa pikarista viintä siihen tahtiin kuin saattaa; juuri nyt hän tahtoo olla yksin. Denethor ei tahdo nähdä edesmennyttä vaimoaan poikiensa kasvoissa - nuoremmalla hymykin ihan kuin äidillään- tai hämmennystä näiden kysyvissä ilmeissä.

Syyllisyys, se on pahinta. Kaikki lausumattomiksi möykyiksi jääneet sanat, käsiä särkevä kaipaus koskettaa. _Ei enää, se on ohitse._ Oliko hän, Denethor, koskaan saattanut kertoa vaimolleen miten paljon tämä olikaan hänelle merkinnyt?

Vatvottuaan päivän synkkiä ajatuksiaan mies torkahtaa silmät punareunaisina levottomaan uneen. Tuleva päivä koittaa edellistä lohduttomampana, mutta mies nousee; hänellä on paljon työtä tehtävänä.

Boromir on juuri nukahtamaisillaan, kun hän hätkähtää kylmien varpaiden kosketukseen.

_-Missä äiti on nyt? Miksei isi kerro meille?_ Faramir kyselee kömpien Boromirin syliin.

_-Isä on kipeä kun äitiä ei enää ole._

_-Ei kai isikin kuole?_

_-Ei, ei isä kuole. Sillä on vain sydän kipeä. Ja nuha, _Boromir vastaa nuoremmalleen.

_-Onko nuha vaarallista?_

_-Ei ole, hupsu. Silloin pitää vain niistää paljon ja ääni menee hassuksi. Nuku nyt._

_-Mutta miksi sydän on kipeä?_

_-Isä kaipaa äitiä niin kovasti._

_-Niin minäkin, _sanooFaramir, käpertyen tiukemmin veljensä kainaloon. Boromir silittää surullisena pikkuveljen tukkaa ja rutistaa tämän rintaansa vasten. _Veli on vielä niin kovin pieni._ Pian Faramirin hengitys rauhoittuu, eikä hän herää edes leikkihevosen kalahtaessa kumeasti lattiaan. Boromirilleuni ei tahdo tulla. Hänen lapsuutensa on loppumaisillaan.


End file.
